1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating data transmission device, in particular for use in computer tomographs. Here a transmission of digital image data obtained by an X-ray detector is effected in a non-contacting manner between a rotatable gantry and a stationary part of a computer tomograph. Furthermore, data can also be transmitted in the opposite direction to control the rotatable gantry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for non-contacting rotating data transmission in computer tomographs is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,422. In this, a signal to be transmitted is fed into a differentially operated strip conductor line on a rotating gantry, and is tapped off by a capacitive probe on the stationary part. Devices of this kind are usable up to data rates of an order of magnitude of approximately 1 Gbaud. This limit may be shifted slightly to higher values by further developments, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,766. For this, suitable encodings or modulation methods are employed.